The invention relates to a safety device for a production machine such as an edging press or folding press.
In order to protect operating personnel, it is common practice to fit production machinery, in particular presses, edging presses, etc., with safety devices in the form of a beam-emitting and beam-receiving system, by means of which an access zone in the region of a manufacturing tool is monitored. If a beam bundle or beam curtain is interrupted, e.g. by a finger or a hand of the operator, the production machine is brought to a halt, or at least switched to creep mode, by the machine control system in order to prevent an accident. In order to operate this monitoring system reliably and with the requisite degree of accuracy, it must be accurately set up and steps must also be taken to rule out any manipulation which would render the safety device ineffective yet allow the production machine to operate.
This objective is achieved by the invention by using a detector system and a retaining means for the safety device in the receiving mechanisms directly assigned to the tool, whereby it is not possible for the production machine to be used unsafely due to an operator, who usually has no knowledge of how a detection system works, manipulating the safety device, thereby ensuring a high degree of operating safety.
Another possible embodiment of the invention enables the safety device to be rapidly adapted to a whole range of different tools which might be used on machines of this type and offers a simple means of setting up exact settings for operating purposes.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention simplify mounting of the safety device on the production machine.
Certain embodiments also offer advantages because coded signals are used which affords increased protection against unauthorized manipulation.
Advantageous embodiments enable an exact guiding action to be achieved, which facilitates positioning of the beam emitter and the beam receiver relative to one another.
Features of other possible embodiments afford an inexpensive and technically effective solution.
There is also disclosed an advantageous embodiment whereby, in a situation where a safety device is placed on a part of the mechanism projecting beyond the tool end or there are other obstacles during upward motion of the pressing tool, the safety device can be displaced unhindered, thereby effectively preventing damage during such a manoevre.
A further embodiment offers a simple design.
Finally, another embodiment is of advantage because it enables rapid pre-positioning of the retaining means, thereby simplifying the process of changing fittings.